The Lustful Argonian Maid
by TheGlassEmperor
Summary: A poor Argonian maid decides to explore herself while her master is away on a business venture.
1. Chapter 1

The house of Crantius Colto, sitting like a well dressed rock in Morrowind, was quite the sight to behold, outside and in; finely crafted stone walls shielded its occupants from the elements on the outside, and the inside was lined with beautiful stained wooden floors, crafted from the finest trees from the dense, almost endless woods of Skyrim, carpets made from fabrics from all corners of Tamriel, and a soft warm fire burned and danced inside a fireplace right in the center of the main room. One would assume this would be a home one would have to be crazy to not leave; yet it's owner was rarely home. Perhaps it was boredom, not wanting mere complacency letting him be trapped in his home. Or maybe it was the loss of his wife so long ago; bad memories keeping him from staying home. There wasn't a soul in Tamriel that knew the answer, perhaps not even Crantius himself.

Only a few weeks ago, right at the tail end of Sun's Height, he had headed out to Cyrodill for a business venture, its nature not known to the only other occupant staying with Crantius; a lowly Argonian maiden going by the name of Livs-Er-Taal. She never asked questions, either out of fear or respect for her master. Her skin was a pleasant shade of light-green, and her eyes were a bright sapphire blue, so bright one would swear they shine. She wore a maid's dress maid of cotton with a skirt that reached to around the middle of her thighs, with thigh high socks and custom maid shoes for her Argonian feet. She had two curved horns with small tassels on them and feathers on the back of her scaled head. She was simply dusting her master's most prized belongings, including his many jars and containers he had obtained on his many adventures, most of which he had never discussed with his maid.

The fireplace crackled and burned its bright orange flames behind its metal cage, as the innocent Argonian maiden continued her duties, holding a small feather duster in her delicate right hand, trying her hardest to be as gentle with her master's belongings as she humanly, or in this case Argonianly, could manage. The table where the jars and belongings were sitting was made from the finest oak, and engraved with exotic Nordic designs on its legs. She gave a small sigh of relief as she finished dusting the jars and items; another day, another round of menial tasks completed for her beloved master. Though she wouldn't say it outright, either out of politeness or fear, she enjoyed the company of her master; he gave her a warm home, which was quite a step up from the streets where she was originally found. While she probably wouldn't doubt Master Colto enjoyed having her around, she longed for the feeling of true appreciation.

She wanted the feeling of love, to be held in the embrace of a lover, to hear their heartbeat echo against your mind, to feel their hands across your body, to smell their body's scent, to taste their sweet lips, and... go further than expected. To be laid down on a soft fur bed, and be embraced in the act of physical love, feel hard flesh rub against every corner, be filled with precious life seed, and maybe begin the life of a family. She gently crossed her legs, rubbing the thigh high socks against each other, as she could visibly feel a fire slowly start within her loins.

She let her right hand slowly descend down her skirt like a snake slithering through the thickest of grass and emerge between her legs. Her heart and breath fluttered when her fingers reached the warm cloth panties covering her nether regions. She slowly started to rub her second lips through her underwear, as her legs widened and her hips almost instinctively began to gently rock up and down. She moaned softly while her free hand pulled down her shirt, exposing her plump, smooth breasts. She grasped her right breast, giving a firm but loving squeeze while gently biting her lips. The thought of hard flesh pounding her holes flooded her mind, as her fingers pushed through her underwear, growing increasingly wet from her juices soaking through the fabric. She pulled her panties to the sound of her love hole and slipped a single finger inside of her with a squish.

She moaned with a smile as she buried her finger deep inside herself, then thinking of how naughty and unmaid-like she's behaving; no good maid worth their salt or scales would even think about pleasuring themselves while they're tasked with cleaning their master's home while they're away! But... by the Nine she couldn't take it anymore! The poor girl had been so pent up for so long, and it's only fair a young woman like herself be allowed to relieve themselves as such. She maneuvered her middle digit across her inner walls, her sweet juices dripping down onto the wooden floors as her pleasure grew and blossomed like a flower. She slowly dropped to the floor, as she had her free hand struggle to pull her juice stained underwear down to her knees while her single finger sliding and digging into her juicy walls while she moaned like she were back in the Hist.

Her dripping pussy started squeezing on her finger, as though it were a delicious, seed filled cock. She pressed her against her inside walls and without warning pleasure rushed into her brain like a geyser as she gave a loud moan. She then laid her face down to the floor, tongue sticking out like an animal, with her shapely bottom and tail raised high into the air, as she slipped another finger deep into herself. Pleasure had completely overtaken her, and she couldn't be any more fine with that. Her hand was making very audible slaps against her love hole, as she pounded her juice dripping cunt while her hips began rocking faster and harder, her fingers digging deep into her G-Spot. She moaned louder and louder, as her body started visibly trembling, as she edged closer and closer. Drool flowed off of her tongue and on to the floor as her hips trembled more and more and her fingers pounded her pussy faster and faster.

She gave a moan of pure pleasure as she finally slipped off the edge and down into the abyss of pleasure, her body spasming violently as she sprayed her juices almost a good meter across the floor. Her legs squeezed together, as she spurted out love liquids from her juicy cunt, biting her lips as she moaned softly, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She dropped belly first onto the floor, before slowly rolling onto her back, panting heavily from her pent up orgasm. Soon, another wicked idea crossed her mind. She looked to her left, seeing the fallen feather duster on the wooden floor, gently grabbing its wooden handle, as she smiled with lust, greedily needing more relief. She brought the duster down to her flowing hole and slowly inserted the handle into her womanhood. She gasped, as the smooth and hard rod penetrated her while giving her soaked right hand a well deserved lick and swallow.

The juices on her hand and fingers tasted sweet, like nectar, while the handle grew slick with fluid as it penetrated her exposed cunt, making noisy sloshing noises, and spreading juices all across the floor. She moaned and panted harder than before, as she maneuvered the handle all around her insides. Oh yes, this handle proved to be a much better substitute for a hardened cock than mere fingers did. She moaned loudly as she rocked her hips up and down, increasing the speed of her insertion while her legs trembled lightly. With her free hand, she grabbed hold of her plump left breast, squeezing it lovingly and pinching the diamond hard nipple that had adorned the top of her left bosom. She pushed the rod down further, and soon hit her G-spot once again, and without warning, released a scream like a banshee of pure, unadulterated lust. Her pace accelerated to almost inhuman levels, her hips trembling violently, spreading juices all all over her leggings and the floor. Her heart started beating so hard it could almost leap out of her chest, as she let out several small whines while beating her G-spot into submission. Finally, once more diving head first into the canyon of lust, it all came out; a massive eruption of juices had been sprayed all across the room, much larger than her last orgasm mere moments ago, alongside a loud moan. Her hips spasmed violently, while juices continued spraying out of her, and pouring onto the floor.

Finally, she collapsed with a thud, after two huge orgasms, she was at long last satisfied. As she struggled to lift her head up, her eyes widened at the sight of the door. It seemed that in her moment of pleasure, she had not realized that Master Colto had returned from his business venture, only to find his maid laying spread eagle in front of him and daring to masturbate and spraying vaginal juices all over his floors and belongings. She would have quite a bit of explaining to do that evening...


	2. Chapter 2

Several days had passed since the... "discovery" involving Livs-Er-Taal's less than dignified welcome for her master. It was a cool evening as the Argonian maid continued her duties in complete silence; she was completely ashamed of her act, revealing her wet rose to her master in such a disgusting manner, like a lowly whore prancing on the winding brick streets of Skyrim looking for a man to seduce. She had almost finished cleaning her master's clothes upstairs, his various shirts and pants made from wolf pelts and various other animals of Tamriel. She had one last shirt to hand wash but for whatever reason, instead of continuing her maidly duties and washing the shirt as told, she simply stared at it, rolling her scaly fingers across the woolen cloth shirt, before putting it up to her snout and taking a deep breath, taking in the smell of her master. Oh, by the Nine, was the smell of him ever so... succulent.

She could feel her body loosening up, and the inferno in her loins ignite anew and... No, she couldn't do that! Not again! She quickly shook her head, waking from her lust and breathing heavily, her heart almost pounding out of her chest. Instead of dwelling on such thoughts once more, she decided to continue her duties and soaked the shirt in the wooden bucket full of warm, soapy water. She soon pulled it out and hung it to dry on the rack along with Crantius' other clothes. She sighed deeply, before picking up the dirty water bucket and carefully stepped down the steps. Crantius was simply sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace. He didn't seem upset from the Argonian's unsavory act many days ago, he seemed more surprised than anything else. Regardless, she was deeply upset and embarrassed from being caught in such a private act. He turned to the right of him, and He caught a glimpse of his lowly Argonian maid pouring out the water bucket into the sink

She had been awfully quiet since he had returned home, catching her in the act of relieving tension. She had put the bucket down and was about to head back upstairs, however... "Is there something wrong, Livs-Er-Taal?" he said, in his gravelly voice. The maid stopped in her tracks, her heart beating faster and faster like a tribal drum. "N-no sir... I am... I am fine, I assure you." she said, her voice quivering and breaking. Crantius raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've been surprisingly silent since I had last returned home." he responded, getting up out of his chair. The maid began trembling in fear, worried about what could happen next. "N-no s-sir... I am... I..." she tried to speak, but before she could, she simply fell to her knees, breaking down in a sea of tears and sadness.

"Livs-Er-Taal!" said Crantius, lowering himself to her level, as she continued to break down. "I... I am so sorry for what had happened days ago..." she spoke through her rising sadness. "When you had seen me in such a... disgusting manner, like some whore on the side of the road..." she cried out, tears falling onto the carpet below her scaled eyes. Crantius simply wiped the tears from her eyes as best he could. "My dear maid, I am not upset at what you had done. I am more... surprised than anything else. To do such an act seemed so... unlike you!" he said. "Forgive me, dearest master. But... I have had such damnable thoughts ever since I had met you, when you had brought me into your home... so often I dream of being in your embrace, to feel your skin across my scales in such a way..." she said, softly. So, that's what this was about, he thought to himself; mere urges of a growing woman.

He gently put his hands to her chin, moving her scaly head towards his face. "I assure you, my dear maid, there is nothing to be ashamed about. You are a growing woman, and you have such urges and thoughts, like any other being in Tamriel and beyond. I promise, all is forgiven." he said softly, with a warm smile across his stubbled face. The argonian maid simply wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "Thank you, master. Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she continued saying, slightly muffled by the fabric of his shirt. He simply returned the hug, holding on to her back scales like the warm clothing she had on her. At this time, her hands slowly descended down his back, as he gave a small kiss to her snout. If he could see it, she would be blushing redder than the brightest apple.

"If you wish to speak more about this, do not be afraid to tell me." he said, as her eyes slowly opened back up. Her heart began beating heavily once more. "I... I want to feel embrace." she said to her master, as he lifted his head. "In what way?" he asked, as she could feel herself loosen. "In a way I can truly feel, and enjoy..." she said, as rather embarrassingly, she could feel her loins burn once more. She had put her heart and soul into serving him, and she had been so grateful for everything Crantius had done; it was time she received a reward for her efforts. The pair both stood up, as his hands slowly descended down her body, down to her hips. His rough hands had reached her shapely bottom, not even squeezing them as she gasped slightly. He gently kissed her neck scales, as his hands gently gripped her lower cheeks, while she gave a small, approving moan.

The fire down in her nether regions was at the point of burning out of control, as she could feel his hands lift up the back of her skirt, and his fingers work their way inside her under garments, like a snake slithering in grasslands. They were slightly cold, as she could feel his middle finger reach inside her lower lips, giving a small gasp again. He could feel she had been waiting for this moment for a long time, as his digit was quite wet at this point. "...more...please..." she muttered under what was left of her breath. It was barely audible, but Crantius could tell she wanted to go further. He removed his finger from her wet hole, and slowly removed her soaked panties, letting them fall to the floor below. Lowering himself down onto his knees, he could see her wet hole beginning to drip its precious liquids below. It had smelled like honey, as he breathed in the scent of her wetness.

Soon, he pressed his lips against hers, while she gave a moan, leaning back on the table. He suckled down on every last drop of juice she made from her honey hole, letting his tongue wiggle and work its way inside her, letting her moan in ecstasy. Oh by the Nine, this was incredible... she thought to herself, as her hands slowly worked their way to up her supple bosom. She pulled down her shirt, releasing her warm breasts as they flopped out, her nipples having since grown hard like diamonds. She lovingly gripped her right breast, fingers also squeezing her nipple as he continued feasting on her nether regions, greedily lapping up her pussy fluids like an animal, his tongue grinding against her wet innards like a shovel in the dirt. Waves of pleasure continued rolling through her mind like the ocean against the beach, while she kept squeezing her right breast.

"...Oh...oh, master..." she tried to let out, completely intoxicated by pleasure. Crantius continued licking the insides of his beloved maid, his tongue more often than not grinding against her g-spot, making her tremble in pleasure, crawling ever so closer to the edge. ",,,Master...I..." she tried to speak, but couldn't finish, as her free hand reached down to her master's head, gently rubbing against his shortened blondish-brown hair; she could feel herself reaching climax, and oh was she ready to take the dive. Her body trembled more and more, while her hips kept rocking softly, as his tongue was now directly licking her pleasure zone, her panting growing faster, and moans getting louder. "...Master... I-I'm... I think I'm..." she stumbled in saying, as she lost track of what she was saying from the boiling pleasure, her loins just about ready to burst like a broken dam.

She spasmed wildly, as her pussy finally couldn't take anymore pleasure, and she let out a wail of pleasure as her blazing hot loins sprayed its precious liquids all over her master's rugged face like a geyser. Her hips spasmed wildly, as her master finished lapping at her lower lips. His tongue finally parted ways from her pussy, as the lowly Argonian maid was out of breath from her orgasm, her scaly tongue out making her look like an animal in the wilds of Morrowind. Crantius licked his lips, taking in even more of the honey his maid produced that he hadn't already drank. "Oh my..." he said, as the Argonian tried catching her breath. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The argonian, still out of breath, could only nod in response. "Well, in that case..." he said, lifting himself up off of his knees. At this point, she could also notice a bulge in his pants.

A moment passed before he had undone his pants, letting them fall to the floor and revealing his fully erect member to her. "Shall we continue, my dear maid?" he asked, his cock free as the wind of Skyrim. Despite her having just orgasmed, she spread her legs open to her master. "Oh, please... my master..." she said, with a seductive lilt in her voice, also licking her lips. Crantius chuckled, as he grabbed the Argonian's scaled thighs, letting his tip prod at her pussy. She was already so slick that sliding his cock inside would not prove difficult. She moaned in pleasure, as his rod grinded against her inner walls. She was something of a tight fit and yet she was so slick, it was the perfect match. Rocking his hips back and forth, he could feel the Argonian's insides squeeze against his rock hard cock. Her bubbly breasts gently bounced up and down, as her arms were wrapped around her master's neck.

She lustily let her tongue start hanging out, flapping around her lips and mouth as though she were a mere hound. Heavy pants and soft moans escaped her mouth, as she worshipped the feel of her master's solid rod grinding inside her, with her pussy lips tightening in pleasure. Crantius began to quicken his pace, as the lust stricken maid simply smiled giggled in pleasure; her mind was all over the place, her virginity had finally been taken, and by her master of all people. She began to rock her hips in tune with her masters', as her pussy walls lovingly squeezed down on Colto's member. The argonian suddenly shuddered in pleasure, as more love juice violently escaped from her lips, running down her master's cock and supple balls. Feeling her maid's warm wet lips constrict across his member like a serpent, and his own loins starting to burn with pleasure, he began to quicken his pace, as the sound of his wet testicles slapping against her began to resemble the sound of beating heart trapped inside the bone clad prison that was a rib cage. All of a sudden, Colto lifted the maid up by her juicy buttocks and gently placed her down onto the soft carpet, spreading her legs wide open and continuing to pump his hard rod into her at a growing pace, while her plump bosom lovingly bounced up and down. Her breathing grew heavier and heavier as she felt herself getting closer to another climax.

"Master... I think I'm... I'm going to..." she struggled to speak, mere seconds before she once more shuddered through her orgasm, her juices spraying past Colto's member as best they could given his size. At this point, Colto could feel his body beginning to grow closer to a climax himself. Taking advantage of his own pleasure beginning to boil hotter and hotter, he lovingly gripped his maid's delicious breasts with both hands, squeezing them with just enough force to make the lust-stricken Argonian's eyes roll into the back of her head, as he started thrusting harder and faster, with his breathing growing steadily heavier. Despite having just came over her master's cock, she could feel yet another orgasm beginning to well up, almost on cue with her master on the verge of releasing his life-seed inside her. As best she could manage being pinned by her master, she started rocking her hips in tune with her master's, with both of their pleasure rising hotter and hotter, as though they had the fires of the Red Mountain trapped in their loins. Within only a few moments, as his thrusting grew harder and harder alongside his breathing, Colto was on the very most edge of a climax. "...I...I can't hold on... much longer..." he panted, staring down at the maid. "...Master.. Please... fill me... with your seed..." replied the Argonian, as best as she could manage through her breaths.

Quietly complying with her maid's request, his thrusts grew to the hardest he could possibly manage, and within mere seconds, it was finally time to go over the edge. With a heavy thrust, he shoved his cock deep into his maid, releasing a steady stream of semen deep into her womb, a good portion of it leaking out through her pussy and dripping down her ass. At the same time, she once again climaxed, this being the hardest one yet, spraying her natural lubrication all over her master's cock, and even through her stuffed pussy entrance, making a lust fueled concoction with Colto's seed that slowly dripped down on to the carpet below. Colto almost collapsed onto the Argonian below him in exhaustion before catching himself, breathing heavily over the succulent maid for only a few moments before finally pulling out his engorged cock from her lovehole, with semen visibly pouring out from her pussy. Colto gave a satisfied sigh, as he looked over at Livs-Er-Taal, her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a noticeable grin on her face. "...By the Nine..." finally said Colto, a smile growing on his face. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked the Argonian maid, still breathing heavy from her orgasm. "...Oh yes, Master... it was incredible..." she sighed, happily. Colto smiled. "Good, now... best to get yourself, and the carpet, cleaned up... again." he spoke.

The Argonian maid gave a small, seductive chuckle. "Of course, Master..." she replied.


End file.
